


The Thief That Doesn't Steal // Percy Jackson

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson Friendship, Coming of Age, F/M, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, Luke Castellan Sister, Luke Castellan is a Bad Person, Past Child Abuse, Starts at the beginning of The Last Olympian, The Second Titan War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: May Castellan Jr. is a daughter of Hermes. She has always been an outcast but when her big brother leaves her the teasing gets worse. People call her and her mom crazy, saying even her brother wouldn't want to stay with her. May stayed with her mom to protect her. May, because of her kindness, was blessed by Hestia. May, went to camp after a Minotaur attacked her and her mom. She realized she couldn't stay, went to camp after Percy Jackson's fourth quest. What happens when everyone turns a cold shoulder? Will May find relief in a certain son of Poseidon?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)/Original Male Character(s), Juniper/Grover Underwood, Malcolm Pace/Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf





	1. Chapter 1

**MAY CASTELLAN** is one of the most pure people on this planet. You don't usually see many people who are truly good on the inside, but May Castellan was one of those people.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** is a ray. She's a ray of sunshine and light to anyone who has the pleasure to get to know her.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** is bullied. People call her mom crazy, her a freak, and her brother left them. May is constantly hurt every day.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** is tough. She fights for what she believes in and doesn't back down. But she also knows how to hide her emotions. She can fake a smile, force a laugh (anyone? No? Okay.) and can make a false twinkle. She can make herself seem lively and happy when she's as dead as dead can be on the inside.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** is lonely. She takes care of her mom rather than vice versa. Her brother left her with extra duties, health bills, and school. May got a job at seven (somehow getting past the child labor thing) and has been taking care of herself ever since then. 

**MAY CASTELLAN** is a mystery. A mystery no one has cracked yet. Like a puzzle, they have to k put her together piece by piece.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** is angry. No child should have to go through what she went through. No person. No living being, should have to be like her. 

**MAY CASTELLAN** is twelve. Twelve supporting a household and education. May is twelve and always in danger. May is twelve and taking care of herself and her mom by herself. May is twelve and having to lie to everyone she knows about her living situation. 

**MAY CASTELLAN** is a little girl. May is a child. Still underage. All she is is a little girl who grew up too fast.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** knows it's Luke Castellan who left her with these duties. Her own brother. Didn't even offer for her to come with him when he ran away.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** knows who's at fault.

 **MAY CASTELLAN** is mad. Angry. Furious. Outraged. May is upset.

**MAY CASTELLAN WILL NEVER FORGIVE LUKE CASTELLAN**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom. Mom, I'm going to be gone for a while. Don't worry about me," I whispered to my mom as she sat on the couch, shaking.

"Are you going to come back? I'll have lunch packed," my mom smiled shakily. I nod, because unlike Luke, I mean it.

"Yes, I promise mom, I'll come back," I hug her and she stops shaking for a minute and gives me a firm hug.

"Come May, I have something to give you," I nodded and stood up, walking behind my mom. She walks into her room and grabbed a broach. It was a silver guitar with a silver chain. "Pull the chain," my mom instructs and I do so. There's a Silver Guitar in my hands. I look at my mom with tears in my eyes. I don't know how Luke did this so easily, I am breaking inside.

"I'm way too good at goodbyes," I sang softly in my mom's ear. "I love you, mom. I'll be back, I promise. Bye mom."

I grab my packed bag with tears streaming down my face and dripping off my chin. 

"You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

And every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
No way that you'll see me cry  
(No way that you'll see me cry)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

I know you're thinkin' I'm heartless  
I know you're thinkin' I'm cold  
I'm just protectin' my innocence  
I'm just protectin' my soul

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

And every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you care, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way to good at goodbyes  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
No way that you'll see me cry  
(No way that you'll see me cry)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes) no, no, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes) no, no, no

(No way that you'll see me cry)  
Ahhh  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you care, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
I'm way too good at goodbyes" I sing as I strum. By now, the subway has already left the station. My house isn't that far from the subway station.

"Hi, you have a really nice voice. what's your name? I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson," a blonde introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm May but you can call me MJ," I smile.

"What's your last name?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't like my last name. It connects me to my ass-hat pathetic excuse of a brother who just left me, I mean, who leaves a bullied, dyslexic, adhd, 5 year old with a mentally unstable mother?! He shouldn't have left me! He didn't even ask if I wanted to come! I would've said no, but still, he just left! Poof. With nothing but a note! He's probably like 20 or 18 by now. And, I know I needed to leave her, because we were constantly in danger, but I just couldn't! And now I feel terrible because that's exactly what I just did. Exactly what he did. And to make matters worse, people expect me to be exactly like him! I'm not a thief! I will never be a thief! So, sorry for rambling you. You didn't need to hear about my problems." I say sheepishly "my blessing usually makes me a lot nicer. Sorry again. anyways, yeah, my brother, his name was Luke. I'm May Castellan Jr. "

Suddenly, Annabeth and Percy turn sheet white. "C-Castellan?" Annabeth makes a strangled noise.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. Annabeth nods.

"Yeah, sorry," she tries for a smile. It doesn't convince so I read her emotions. Sadness and guilt. Huh, I wonder what's wrong.

"Tell you what, what's your favorite food?" I smile at Annabeth.

"Um, Thai food, why? " she asks suspiciously.

"I don't know what you'll see but here," I summon a bowl of Thai noodle soup. Sometimes when I summon food people see something akin to me being a chef and making it in front of them.

"Wow that's awesome! How'd you do that?" Percy exclaimed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I smirk.

"Try me," Percy copies my smirk.

"Okay, " I shrug "an eight year old by the fire blessed me,"

Annabeth's jaw drops. "Hestia blessed you?" I send her a confused look and slowly.

Then it clicks. "You're a demigod? Didn't Luke bring you and Thalia to the house once? Please don't hurt me. Luke said you guys were the more understanding demigods and that the rest of them hate their parents and aren't forgiving to other demigods who like their parents, but I like Hermes. I gotta go, bye, " I try to rush away. Percy catches my arm and I whimper as I'm reminded of a moment with Luke.

~Flashback~

"Listen, I want you to stay here, I don't want you to mess this up for me. " Luke says.

I turn around to walk off before Luke grabs my arm. I wince from the pain but cover it up. "Leave me alone, Luke. I'm not going to leave mommy ever. Unlike some people." 

Luke spins me around and smacks me. " Don't talk to me that way, " he spits out.

"Luke," I have tears in my eyes "what happened to you? What happened to my big brother?"

" I was never your big brother, you freak, " he lets go of my arm and walks out of the door for school. I didn't notice that his backpack was full of clothes, food, money, and necessities and was bigger than usual.

~End of Flashback~

I stare at Percy in fear and yank my arm from his grasp. "Leave me alone, please" I say at the verge of tears.

"MJ-" Annabeth starts before I get off at the next stop, which they just so happen to be getting off at too. 

"First school now this, why do I have the worst luck?" I heard Percy mutter before bolting with Percy and Annabeth on my trail.

"Leave me alone!" I yell before pushing myself harder. "MAIA" my shoes sprout wings and I I'm running on the treetops. "Maia," I whisper and my shoes close in on themselves. I sit down and cry on the top of a pine tree.

"MAY, PLEASE COME DOWN," I hear Percy beg and I was so high up he must have been screaming and still I barely heard.

"NO!" I shout as I curl up in the sturdiest yet highest branch I can find. And I sleep in a tree for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

(May's POV)

I wake up and climb down the tree. I need food, I realized. I only packed some chips and apples. Nothing much.

I walk around until I run into one of my old friends. "Michael? Austin?" I ask

"MJ?" They respond.

"Oh my glob, I missed you so much!" I threw my arms around their necks. 

"Yeah, we missed you too," Austin laughs.

"Hey, you three!" A man calls us. We look at him, confused. "Will you three sing for me? I'll pay double!"

Austin nods. "Yeah sure, where are we playing?"

"Good. We have instruments I just need you to follow me." The man says and we follow him. Why? I don't know, but he gave off a vibe that said he wouldn't hurt us.

"Here we are!" He points us to a mall. "It's in here," he leads us inside and we find a stage. I shrug and we sit down on the three stools.

(Austin is Sam (blonde), Michael is Joe (dreads), MJ is Tina (girl))

[song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svrhaAgZeKU)

The crowd applauded us and I smiled widely. God, I love performing.

"RIVERA! RIVERA! RIVERA!" The crowd chanted and I realized they wanted a Naya Rivera song.

"Y'all want to hear a Rivera song?" I say in the mic. The crowd cheers. "I said do y'all want a Rivera song?!" The crowd screamed. Quite honestly, it was deafening. We were in a mall after all.

(MJ is Santana(Naya Rivera - R.I.P.))

[song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYdXcwZCiac)

The crowd cheered wildly. I bowed with Austin and Michael. Suddenly, Austin and Michael reel back. "Dad?" They say.

"Huh?" I ask. Then, the man hands us a big bag of drachmas and grabs our hand. I look around and realize, I'm in the same place I said I would never go to. I'm in Camp Half-Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

The crowd cheered wildly. I bowed with Austin and Michael. Suddenly, Austin and Michael reel back. "Dad?" They say.

"Huh?" I ask. Then, the man hands us a big bag of drachmas and grabs our hand. I look around and realize, I'm in the same place I said I would never go to. I'm in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"Um," I looked around at the demigods surrounding me nervously. "Hi?"

"Well, this is where I leave you. Have fun, kids!" The man, Apollo, waved to us and walked out of the borders.

"Uh, yeah, goodbye." I say as I try to follow him.

"She looks like him," I heard one girl whisper.

"No way, he doesn't have a sister, Veronica." Another girl elbowed the first one.

"Look at her eyes," a boy pointed out. "They're the same."

"And the blonde hair!" another kid yelled.

"What are you talking abou-" I started to ask before everyone gasped and took a step back. I looked up in confusion. Above my head was a staff with snakes curled around it, what was it called again? I don't remember, but what confused me the most was around the staff. There was a blanket - well, a quilt - draped over the snakes that seemed to be woven of fire. But, the good kind.

I suddenly saw a centaur trot up to me. Okay, huhhh? "It is true. All hail The bringer of goodwill, protector of those who cannot protect themselves, daughter of Hermes, blessed by Hestia, lady of the pure..." The centaur trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

I gulped. "May Castellan Junior."

* * *

This was unnecessarily short but I felt the need to update. Sorry for the wait! 😅


	5. Chapter 5

(Percy's POV)

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temple. I looked at the blonde, feeling quite frustrated l huffed.

"What did I do this time?" I rolled my eyes and turned away.

Annabeth... I used to like her but I don't know what happened. It's almost like she just cared less, if that's even possible. After the whole, Labyrinth thing she just... blocked me out. Like, seriously. She kissed me and ignored me for three weeks straight! Who does that?

"Wha?" I heard her whisper quietly before I heard a soft singing. 

"Do you hear that?" I asked and Annabeth looked at me in confusion.

"No." She shook her head and I looked around before seeing the, debatebly, prettiest girl ever. She had long waist length dirty blonde curls that a sharp contrast to her tanned complexion. Her blue eyes were strikingly familiar but I couldn't place it. She had small lips that moved in the slightest to form the lyrics to the song she was singing. She was short, I could tell that much no matter my distance. Her skin was covered in freckles and scars from small to large. She wore a ratty backpack and busted up (probably) boys sneakers.

"Oh," Annabeth said looking at the girl too before glancing at me with an unknown emotion in her eyes. We kept walking and the closer we got the closer she was to the end of the song. I recognized it as Too Good At Goodbyes by Sam Smith. We sat down in front of the girl as her song ended. Annabeth glanced at me and smirked and I shook my head vigorously. The daughter of Athena just smiled and turned around to speak to the girl. 

"Excuse me." She said but I don't think the girl heard her. I was proven wrong because the girl looked up, her pink lips curled slightly in a mischievous smirk. Almost like the ones Hermes and Apollo's cabins pretty much have on default. "Hi, you have a really nice voice. What's your name? I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson." Annabeth spoke in Greek and I almost smiled. She and I shared the same thought that if she answered this then she was probably a demigod. Probably.

"Hi, I'm May but you can call me MJ." She said and I almost swooned like some kind of fangirl. Because; May. It's perfect, simple, like her. And her voice was just as smooth and soft as when she was singing but almost... kinder.

"What's your last name?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't like my last name. It connects me to my ass-hat pathetic excuse of a brother who just left me, I mean, who leaves a bullied, dyslexic, adhd, 5 year old with a mentally unstable mother?! He shouldn't have left me! He didn't even ask if I wanted to come! I would've said no, but still, he just left! Poof. With nothing but a note! He's probably like 20 or 18 by now. And, I know I needed to leave her, because we were constantly in danger, but I just couldn't! And now I feel terrible because that's exactly what I just did. Exactly what he did. And to make matters worse, people expect me to be exactly like him! I'm not a thief! I will never be a thief! So, sorry for rambling you. You didn't need to hear about my problems." She stops herself and apologizes, a stray tear that had slipped down her cheek dripped off her chin and my heart ached. 'Don't cry!' I wanted to tell her. 'You're too wonderful to cry' then I realized, I barely know this girl. What am I thinking?

"I'm sorry, my blessing usually makes me a lot nicer. Sorry again. anyways, yeah, my brother, his name was Luke. I'm May Castellan Jr. " May spoke.

I felt my face go vampire pale. "C-Castellan?" Annabeth makes a strangled noise.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" May asks, obviously concerned and I almost swoon again despite what she just said before I scolded myself for acting like a schoolgirl as Annabeth nods.

"Yeah, sorry," she tries for a smile. It's not very convincing but at least she tried. 

"Tell you what, what's your favorite food?" May smiled at Annabeth.

"Um, Thai food, why? " she asks suspiciously. But I mean, how is asking for your favorite food suspicious?

"I don't know what you'll see but here," May summoned a bowl of Thai noodle soup. Like, right out of thin air.

"Wow that's awesome! How'd you do that?" I exclaimed before blushing as she gave me a smirk.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She challenged and I copied her smirk

"Try me,"

"Okay, " The Castellan shrugged "an eight year old by the fire blessed me,"

Annabeth's jaw drops. "Hestia blessed you?" May nodded slowly before something akin to realization and fear.

"You're a demigod? Didn't Luke bring you and Thalia to the house once? Please don't hurt me. Luke said you guys were the more understanding demigods and that the rest of them hate their parents and aren't forgiving to other demigods who like their parents, but I like Hermes. I gotta go, bye, " She tries to rush away but I quickly grab her arm. May freezes as if thinking of something before she turned to me with fear in her eyes and I almost hugged her. I didn't want her to be scared.

May yanked her arm out of my grasp and whispered brokenly; "Leave me alone, please."

"MJ-" Annabeth starts before May gets off at the next stop, which we get off at too.

"First school now this, why do I have the worst luck?" I mutter before running after May with Annabeth.

"Gods, this girl is fast." Annabeth panted.

"You've been doing this longer," I joked and Annabeth rolled her eyes as we both sped up.

"Leave me alone!" May yelled, and I honestly never want to hear her say those words directed at me. "MAIA" her shoes sprout wings as she runs on the treetops. Then, she just sits on the top of a pine tree.

"MAY, PLEASE COME DOWN," I beg and I'm not sure if she heard me.

"NO!" Yeah, I think she heard me. I sigh dejectedly.

"Come on, Percy." Annabeth says and I nod. "We need to tell Chiron about this and think of a plan. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Only, when we went back the next day, May wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

(Still Percy's POV)

For hours I paced around my cabin after May left, unsure as to why I was so worried for the wellbeing of someone I had barely met.

"Percy, you need to sit down. Come to dinner, it's getting dark." Annabeth said, gently grabbing my arm. I looked at the blonde, shaking my head.

"We need to go find MJ." I said.

"Percy, we can't." Annabeth insisted.

"We have to. We can't let her stay out there, we can't let her do this all on her own, we can't let her be like-" I cut myself off but the person who I was referring to was clear as day. Luke.

"Okay." Annabeth sighed. "How about this, after dinner, you and I will sneak out to go find May."

I smiled. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled back. "Anytime, Seaweed Brain. Now come on."

Walking out of my cabin, me and Annabeth passed a group of people standing around someone. We started walking until I froze dead in my tracks. A familiar voice said; "May Castellan Junior."

"Annabeth did you-" I started but the blonde ignored me, pushing her way through the crowd. I followed her, seeing May with the Hermes symbol - at least I think that's what it was, it looked kinda different - above her head. She had been claimed.

"MJ." I said, relieved. MJ looked conflicted.

"I don't- I... I can't do this." She said, turning and taking off towards the camp borders. I sprinted behind her, other campers (mostly Hermes kids) following as well.

"May wait!" I heard Malcolm say as he caught her arm before any of us could reach her. "You can't leave now, your smell will be stronger, you'll be in more danger."

"I don't belong here. It's obvious by the way you guys looked at me. I'm not meant to be here and I don't want to be here! I want to go back to my mom!" She yelled, trying to thrash her arm out of his grip. 

"May, please." Malcolm said. "Just stay for a few days. Meet your siblings, get some food in you, train a little so you can defend yourself and if you still want to leave..." He paused to look through the crowd of people who had followed the girl for any faces of objection. "We won't stop you."

"You promise?" MJ squinted at him, straightening her back and lifting her chin to show she's not in the mood for shit. "I don't have time for lies."

"Yes." I spoke up. "We promise."

'We promise', 'I promise', and 'Of course's rang through the group of demigods.

MJ smiled hesitantly, hugging Malcolm. She pulled away and hugged me too. I felt heat rise to my cheeks for absolutely no reason. "Okay, I'll stay. Thanks you guys. Oh, by the way, I never caught your name Blondie."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "I'm Malcolm Pace, son of Athena."

"Nice to meet you Malcolm." May grinned before clapping suddenly. "So! Who's showing me around?"


	7. Chapter 7

*three weeks later*

"Malcolm!!!" MJ whined for the 5th time today, slamming her book closed kicking her legs childishly but I mean she is a kid, she's twelve - wait, today is her birthday. She's 13.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!" Malcolm groaned, closing his book.

"I'm bored." She said simply.

"You know what?" I stood up. "It's your birthday, we should do something!"

"You're only saying that because you don't want to read anymore, Kelp Head." Annabeth closed her book.

"Well why am I reading anyway? Why are all of you reading??" I looked around the cabin. Most of the Athena campers ignored me but some others looked up in confusion before they saw me and MJ and they shook their heads, looking back down.

"Be quiet!" Malcolm hissed. "Alright, we'll go do something. But let's go to the Hermes cabin, I don't need the campers mad at me."

"Yeah, me neither." Annabeth said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the cabin. "Let's go."

MJ skipped behind us happily, holding Malcom's wrist because his nose was still buried in the book and she needed to pull him out of the way if he were to bump into anything. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past us and MJ yanked Malcolm out of the way.

"Ow." He winced, falling onto the ground. "Thanks May."

"MJ." She corrected with a smile, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "Alright Bookie, let's go." She intertwined their fingers and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the gesture, turning to look at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I whispered, pretending there wasn't a surge of jealousy emotion that just washed over me.

"No reason." She shrugged, facing forward again.

"CONNOR! TRAVIS!" MJ yelled happily, jumping onto the Stolls.

"MJ!" They grunted, waving their arms around frantically as the three of them fell to the ground. Malcolm looked down, walking around them and sitting on an empty bunk to read.

"Still reading?" MJ groaned. "C'mon Bookie, let's do something fun! Like... karaoke!"

"Okay, one; what's with the nickname? Two; why karaoke? Three; we don't have the equipment for karaoke." Malcolm listed.

"One, it's either Bookie or Blondie. Two; because I like singing. Three; we don't need the equipment we can get the hepheastus cabin to lend us some of their monster-proof amps and the Apollo cabin has plenty of instruments and speakers. I should know - I checked." MJ grinned.

"Fine, we'll do karaoke." Malcolm agreed, a smile tugging at his lips. "Oh, and I like Blondie better."

"YES!" MJ pumped her fist. "And Blondie it is. Me and Percy'll go get the amps, you and Annie go get the instruments, and Stolls go get the speakers!" She grabbed my hand, dragging me along behind her.

"Wait, MJ, I don't know what an amp is." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's an amplifier. You plug in an electric guitar, bass, and - depending on the model - keyboards and drums too. It makes them louder when you play." She explained, stopping outside Cabin 9. Raising her fist, she knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Hello..." Charles Beckendorf trailed off uncertainly. "Um..."

"Oh! Right!" MJ smiled nervously. "I'm May, MJ for short (even though it's not much shorter), and I trust you know Percy already."

"Yeah.. something like that." Beckendorf smiled. "I'm Beckendorf, whaddya need?"

"Um..." MJ looked at her feet. "Canweborrowyourampsforkaraokenight? Youseeit'smybirthdayandwewannadosomethingfunsoweweregonnadokaraokebutweneedampsfromhereandspeakersandinstrumentsfromtheapollocabinsoum.. please."

Beckendorf blinked. "I'm sorry what?"

MJ's eyes widened. "Um... never mind."

"Charlie, are you scaring a camper?" Silena Beauregard asked, coming up behind her boyfriend and leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm not scaring anyone!" Beckendorf protested.

"You sure? She looks pretty scared to me." Silena motioned to MJ who's eyes were finding her shuffling feet very interesting. "What do you need, honey?"

MJ's head shot up and he shoulders instantly relaxed at the sight of the daughter of Aphrodite. She spoke slowly and carefully. "Hi. I'm MJ. Um.. it's my birthday and we were going to do karaoke but we need some amps. Can we use yours?"

"See Charlie, you've gotta be nice and she'll talk." Silena chided. "Of course you can, sweetie. I'm Silena Beauregard."

"I was being nice!" Beckendorf protested.

"No, he was. I just don't do well with people much taller than me. I'm short, even for my age so yanno, I kind of find tall people a bit... intimidating." MJ admitted. Well, that makes sense. And she really is short. Like really short. Like r e a l l y short.

"You don't find me intimidating." I furrowed my eyebrows.

MJ looked me up and down, then back up again and snorted. "Don't see why I should. Besides, I don't even think you're six foot."

"Wha-?!" I objected.

"Honestly, I don't either." Beckendorf nodded. "I would crouch but I think that might offend you. Here." He pressed a button and a stool came waddling over to us. I walked over to MJ and nudged her feet until she moved them. Then, it positioned itself where she was standing and sat there. Hesitantly, the blonde moved to stand on it and it raised a little until she was only about 4 inches shorter than me and Silena and about 7 inches under Beckendorf. He smiled. "Is that better?"

"Wow, okay! That's so cool, how did you do that?! Is that a remote control car remote? Did you use the same connection from both of them, maybe the stool has the same battery as the original car is that how it's controlled or is it just emitting the same frequency by total coincidence?" She rapid fire questioned. Okay, I guess being tall gives her energy. As if she needs anymore.

"One, I broke apart one of my old toy cars and put the battery into that so that I could control it by utilizing their identical frequencies. Two, how many amps do you need?" Beckendorf answered.

"Just 2." MJ replied.

Beckendorf went in the back and dug around for a little before coming back up with a wagon holding two speaker-like objects. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" MJ chirped, grabbing the wagon and waving at the couple. "Come on, PJ."

"PJ?" I asked once we were away from the Hephaestus cabin. 

"I'm May Junior, MJ. You're Percy Jackson, PJ. Or Poseidon Junior." She added as an afterthought.

"My name's not Poseidon." I said, though a smile was forming on my face.

"Still. I mean, you have to look at least a little bit like your dad, right? And I'm sure you act like him too." MJ hummed.

"I look exactly like him." I replied.

"See!" She exclaimed, turning and giving me a smile before stopping in front of the Hermes cabin. 

"MJ!" The Stolls shouted happily.

Malcolm grinned at us, holding up a box with electric guitars, bass(es?), a keyboard, some drumsticks, and three mics. Behind him, Annabeth was wiping down a drumset with a disgusted frown. Malcolm followed my gaze and sighed with a smile.

"Annabeth, I'm sure it's fine." He said.

"Nope. I'm not done." Annabeth countered.

"Whatcha wiping?" MJ asked, kneeling down next to Annabeth.

"Some bird poop of the drums." Annabeth replied with a small smile in the Castellan's direction.

"Ew." MJ scrunched up her nose. "Here, let me help."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to." The daughter of Athena shook her head. "Besides, I'm almost done."

"Are you sure?" MJ bit her lip.

"Yeah, see, all done!" Annabeth tossed the wipe in the trash.

"Alright!" The daughter of Hermes smiled. "Let's go invite the rest of the camp!"

"On it!" Travis - or is that Connor? - smiled, darting out of the cabin.

***

May walked up to the front of the Dining Pavilion (we had moved here because so many people wanted to do karaoke) with her mic. 

"Hi guys!" She grinned.

"Hi!!" The crowd replied.

"I don't like speeches so here are the rules; one - there are no judges, this isn't a competition. Two - no offensive or inappropriate songs or any songs with like 30 cuss words in them, keep it PG-13 at the worst. Three - don't tell people they didn't sing well, or that their songs sucked, this is all for fun. Four - um... that's it." She giggled, jumping off the Hermes table and handing the mic to someone from Apollo cabin.

"You gonna sing?" I asked her.

"Nah. I'm going to let the others have fun." MJ denied.

"But it's your birthday." I said.

"I know." She shrugged. "But everyone really wants to have a turn and eventually Mr. D is going to shut this down."

"Yeah." I bit the inside of my cheek. She's right, when it gets too dark Mr. D's going to make us stop.

"Hey Perce," I looked down at the blonde. "How about we go do something? Just the two of us."

"Really?" I smiled, feeling warm spread through me.

"Yeah." May nodded, holding out her hand.

I took it and we left the room. For a few minutes, we were just leisurely walking through the woods in a comfortable silence until MJ gasped, stopping in her tracks. I looked back at her in concern before following her gaze to see an opening in the trees where pale green, blue, and purple glow-in-the-dark plants were growing on the trees and from the ground and tiny pink and yellow faeries* flew around like levitating glowsticks.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Should we get closer?" MJ asked, her voice equally as quiet as mine.

"I... sure." I replied and MJ's grip on my hand shifted so our fingers were intertwined as we slowly went into the clearing. Once we got too close the faeries turned to look at us, glowing flower crowns and necklaces in their hands.

"Um... hi." MJ spoke.

The faeries chittered until one flew up to us, placing a crown on MJ's head and a necklace around my neck. She giggled, flittering around us as a few other joined in. MJ laughed, spinning in a circled to take in the creatures. A pink faerie landed on her nose, looking around and jumping onto my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck.

"She likes you, PJ." MJ stated with an excited smile.

"They like you too." I beamed, pointing to how around four faeries were putting tiny braids into her hair.

"I feel like Sleeping Beauty." MJ giggled, looking up through her bangs.

"You're just as pretty." I complimented before I could stop myself.

MJ blushed, holding out a finger and a faerie landed on it. For a moment I was worried I had said the wrong thing and she was kind of creeped out by me now. Then, she spoke quietly. "Thanks, Perce."

"Huh?" I asked, turning to look at her.

MJ looked up at me, a bright grin on her face and her eyes gleaming. "I said thanks. For coming here with me, for getting me to camp, for being such a great friend. Just... thank you."

I smiled, moving forward and wrapping my arms around her shoulders and the girl wrapped her arms around my torso, leaning her head on my chest. "Happy Birthday MJ." I mumbled.

"Thank you." She replied, her grip on me tightening.

*like dryads but with wings and only come out at night


	8. Chapter 8

*three days later*

May's POV

"PJ!" I bellowed, jumping onto the son of Poseidon's back. It had been three days since we found that opening in the woods and we would go check it out every night. We still couldn't understand the faeries, and that seemed to frustrate them, but we were planning on asking a child of Demeter for help later.

"Hey Gleek." Percy responded, sharply shifting his body so I fell on my back. He smiled, holding out a hand for me and I pouted, taking it and brushing off my shirt.

"You're mean, you know that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what your problem is?" Percy asked and I shook my head. "You're really cute so nobody ever tells you to shut your pie hole."

I blushed, smiling. "You think I'm cute?"

Percy's face reddened and he huffed. "Shut your pie hole!"

I laughed, giving the raven haired boy a quick side hug. "Chill, I was joking." I smiled. "Now what'd you want to meet me here for?"

"Oh, I want you to meet one of my friends. She's a clear sighted mortal so we have to leave camp to meet her." He explained.

"Oh, okay! Cool!" I chirped. "Let's go."

We walked through the camp barriers and down the street and I shivered. I forgot October in mortal New York was much colder than October in Camp Half-Blood. "And, I figured you'd be cold." Percy chuckled. "You forgot to bring a jacket didn't you?"

"Y-yup." I breathed out, seeing my breath come out in a little puff.

"Here ya go." Percy handed me a blue sweatshirt with Crush the Turtle on it. The tag read 'PJ' in blue sharpie.

"I-is this y-yours?" I asked.

"Mhm." Percy nodded. "Now put it on before you turn into a Maysicle."

I smiled, hurriedly throwing on the sweatshirt and sighing in content. I was wearing short sleeves and shorts, Percy's sweater was about double my arm length and went a little past my knees and if I pulled the hood up over my head, it's fall past my face and touch the collar of the garment. In other words, I was drowning in it. But I didn't mind. It's warm and it smells like Percy. 

"Thanks." I grinned and the boy threw me a quick half-smile, his pace not slowing. I rushed forward until we were walking at the same speed. Hesitantly, I reached over and grabbed Percy's hand. I felt him look at me in surprise but I kept my gaze forwards. I practically felt him smile as he threaded our fingers together and my blush grew even darker. I hid my cheeks in the collar of the sweatshirt as we stopped outside a small cafe. 

"Come on." Percy tugged on my hand lightly, pulling me into the building. The second we got inside I sighed happily at the warm air.

"Percy!" A voice called and I turned to see a girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes waving at Percy with a wide smile. Percy kept his grip on my hand as we walked towards the girl.

"Hey Rachel." Percy greeted with a grin.

Rachel surged forward, giving Percy a hug causing his hold on my hand to break. I fell on my butt with a soft 'oof'. Percy turned to me and held out a hand to help me up and Rachel gasped, probably just realizing I was there.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't know he brought anyone with him and I didn't see you! Ugh, I'm really sorry!" She apologized rapidly.

"It's okay." I smiled, standing up fully. Rachel was probably a good three or four inches taller than me but not too tall that I had to hurt my neck staring up at her like I do with Percy, Malcolm, The Stolls, and Beckendorf. "I wouldn't have seen me either, I look like a walking gift-shop."

Rachel laughed. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. What's your name?"

"May Castellan Junior." I replied. "Nice to meet you, Red."

"Likewise." The girl grinned, sitting back down. Percy grabbed my arm lightly (lighter than when we met on the train, I noticed) and slightly pulled me away from the girl reading the menu.

"Do you like her?" He asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Of course I like her!" I exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You really mean that?" Percy looked relieved. I nodded and he exhaled. "Good. I really wanted you two to get along, Annabeth doesn't like her very much and-"

"Percy." I cut him off. "She's cool. It's alright."

"Right." Percy nodded. "Anyway, you hungry? I'm hungry."

"You're cute when you're worried, you know that." I pointed out and Percy blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes on the food." He grumbled, walking back to the table and I laughed, sitting down next to Rachel.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." I defended.

"Whatcha talking about?" Rachel asked.

"He's cute when he's worried." I repeated. "Right?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely adorable." Rachel laughed. 

"I like you." I said, holding my hand out for a high-five.

"I like you too." Rachel responded, returning the gesture.

"I just united two girls set on teasing me." Percy muttered to himself.

"Your words, not mine." I said. "But yes, yes you did."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Annie." I grinned, falling in step with the daughter of Athena.

"Hey MJ." She looked up from her book with a grin. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. 'Just bored."

"Hmm." Annabeth hummed. "Well I'm on my way to teach Target Practic, wanna come?"

"Sure!" I chirped. "Will said I need to work on my patience. Apparently, I knock the bow and shoot without aiming." I chuckled sheepishly.

Annabeth laughed. "No worries. Come on." I followed her to the Archery Range and she stopped in front of a group of younger campers about my age - 12 to 13. "Hey guys!"

A collection of "hey", "hi", "hello", and "'sup"s rang through the crowd.

"This is May." Annabeth introduced me, walking over to grab a bow.

"Hi." I smiled. A few people smiled and waved.

"Here you go." Annabeth handed me a bow, turning back to the rest of the class. "Right. Everybody knock your bows."

"Do what now?" A Demeter camper asked skeptically. He had dark skin, warm brown eyes, and curly hair cut into a box cut. "Okay." He shrugged, rapping his knuckles on the wood of his bow.

I laughed. "No, she means put the arrow on the bow." I explained.

"Oooh." He nodded. "Yeah, that makes more sense." The class laughed, all putting their arrows on their bows and lifting them. Annabeth walked around; correcting people's stances, changing their bows' positions, pulling their arrows farther back, or catching their arrows before they release them. When she got to me, I tensed.

"MJ, wait.Okay, lift the bow, turn a little bit. Right there, hold that." She smiled, walking to the Demeter kid who played knock knock with his bow. She explained some things to him, smiled, and moved on. After going to the last few people, she stood behind the group and yelled;

"Fire!" Everyone released their arrows and they flew, every last one of them hitting the target. Every last one of them except mine, that is. I sighed in defeat, looking at where my arrow had landed only a few measly feet away from me. I mean, only knock-on-wood had made a bullseye but I was still kind of mad at myself. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, knock-knock boy walked over to me with a light smile. He took an arrow out of his quiver, handing it to me.

"D'you need help?" He asked kindly.

"Yes please." I replied hesitantly. "I'm May Castellan Junior, by the way. Most of my friends call me MJ."

"I'm Jared Nobel, everyone calls me Jay. Can I call you Macy?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by my last name.

"What? Why?" I laughed.

"May Castellan, May C., Macy." Jay explained with a ridiculously cute grin.

"You know what? If you can help me make this one, you can call me Macy." I negotiated.

"Deal." He grinned. "Alright, knock the arrow." He said and I nodded, setting the arrow in my bow and raising it. Jay walked closer to me and positioned my bow, gently setting his hands on my waist and fixing my stance. He turned my upper body, placing one of his hands on mine and pulled the arrow back a little bit more. I felt my face turn an uncommon shade of red and I could feel his frantic heartbeat, feel his chest flush against my back. We both let go of the arrow at the same time and I had a sense of Brave deja vu when it split through Jay's arrow, landing a bullseye.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, dropping my bow and spinning around to give Jay a hug. "Thanks, Jay!"

"Yeah, no problem, Macy." He smiled and I groaned.

"You were serious about that?" I pouted causing the son of Demeter to grin even wider.

"Yep." He replied. I pulled away seeing a certain dark-haired camper staring at us with an unidentifiable emotion.

"I've gotta go. But, thanks. See you at dinner?" Jay nodded and I smiled, jogging over to my friend. He swiftly spun around, pretending as though he hadn't seen me. I frowned. "Percy!" I called and he froze, turning back around to look at me. I smiled, catching up with him.

"Hey." He greeted dully.

"Hey." I replied slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Jared Nobel, a child of Demeter." I answered.

"Oh. Is something going on between you two...?"

"Gods, no! Sure, he's cute but I'm too young to date. I made a deal with Hermes I'd wait until I'm 15." I smiled.

Percy chuckled, relief showing on his face. "Oh." He nodded. "Hey, I've gotta go braid flowers with the Demeter cabin-" he rolled his eyes "-but I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Of course, bye!" I called. Once he was out of sight, I started humming Where Did I Put That Thing? to myself as I walked to the woods. "Shagaladoola mechika boola, bippity boppity-" I sang to myself as I walked through the trees.

"Boo." A familiar voice snarled from behind me and I spun around putting my fists up in a fighting stance before they fell in shock.

"Luke?"


	10. Chapter 10

"L-Luke." MJ greeted, unsure of whether she wanted to keep her distance or go punch him. "Whaaat are you doing here?"

Luke sighed heavily, as if he really didn't want to do what he was about to do. "I guess I'm here to recruit you."

MJ narrowed her eyes. She tried to see what the campers saw; evil, scary, kind of handsome. But she only saw the twelve-year-old who walked out of that door and never came back. The boy who left his family without a single goodbye.

Luke scanned his sister. He tried to see the same small, helpless little girl she was when he had last saw her. So young she still called their mom "mommy". But, he couldn't. He saw a strong, resilient teenager who was staring back at him with guarded eyes.

They looked so alike - but neither of them could see the other as their sibling.

"You guess?" MJ repeated.

"Well I don't want to recruit you, but Kronos says I need some way of keeping an eye on you." Luke rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to keep an eye on me, you need to leave. Now." She spat, unsheathing her Stygian Iron sword, μόνος or "alone". Luke eyed her movement with amusement.

"You use a sword? Really?" He smirked.

"I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it." MJ replied quickly.

"That's not Celestial Bronze." He noted.

"Stygian Iron." She spoke.

"They had that in weaponry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I made it." The younger said. "Now, are we going to fight or what?"

"You sure you wanna go against me?" Luke raised his sword. "You're so small."

"Percy beat you. And I've beaten Percy. I'd say we're on level playing field." MJ snarled, charging.

Luke dodged the sword, aiming to hit but MJ deflected it with her blade, moving and swiping at his leg. Luke hissed in pain when the blade cut him, swiping and leaving a deep gash on MJ's bicep. The girl bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out, slashing and leaving a cut on Luke's cheek - not as deep as her's but still deep enough to bleed like crazy. 

"Enough of this!" Luke declared, lunging and tackling MJ to the ground.

MJ huffed as her back hit the ground, suddenly remembering what the teachers said to do if you ever get grabbed by a stranger. Screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking wildly, MJ thrashed against her brother trying to get someone to hear her. Luke growled in annoyance, pinning her limbs to the ground and putting his hand over her mouth. MJ glared at him, biting down on his hand and slipping her legs out from under him to kick him in the gut.

Wheezing, Luke stood up and ran at the younger, pushing her to the ground and putting a white cloth over her nose. MJ fought, trying to get the cloth off her before the need for air grew too strong. Ultimately, she failed as Luke's elbow dug into her stomach and she inhaled sharply. The flowery scent invaded her nose and MJ shrieked, trying to continue her struggle but she could feel herself becoming drowsy. Her limbs became limp and her eyes shut just as she saw two familiar blondes had come to help.

"Too late." Luke laughed and MJ fell asleep.

***

"What was that?" Malcolm asked, a sharp scream piercing through the forest. It sounded like a small girl's voice - scared and young.

"No clue." Annabeth replied, grabbing her dagger and running towards the sound. Malcolm took out ελευθερία, following behind her.

"Of course, let's just run towards the scream." He grumbled to himself. The two of them sprinted through the trees as another shriek sounded.

"Hello?!" Annabeth called, running faster. "We're here to help! Where are you?!"

Another scream.

"Hello?!" Malcolm tried. "Which way, Annie?"

"This way!" Annabeth decided, turning to the right. They ran, calling out to the girl. The deeper into the forest they ran, the closer her voice got. Malcolm broke through two trees and into a clearing a split second before Annabeth; a scene unfolding in front of both of them. Luke was ontop of MJ who was struggling and screaming for help. He had pressed a cloth to her mouth and her eyes were sliding shut. Annabeth surged forward but MJ had already fallen asleep.

"Too late." Luke mocked, laughing cruely.

"MJ!" Malcolm exclaimed, running towards the girl who had become like a little sister to him the past month. Luke glared at him, the two of them disappearing in a cloud of black smoke as a single piece of paper flittered to the ground delicately. The siblings ran towards it, close enough to read it but not touching it in case it was tampered with. Or worse, no one had washed their hands before touching it.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath. On the paper was a single address and one name.

330 South Tryon Street*

Percy Jackson

*330 South Tryon is an actual place in NC. It's a Famous Toastery restaurant, I recommend it, the staff and food are great :)

lol, this was really early but I had this in my head and wanted to get it out before I forgot it. What'd you guys think of the chapter? I'm not good with cliffhangers but I hope this wasn't terrible.

stay safe and stay you! :) bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Percy growled, crumbling up the piece of paper and chucking it across his cabin. Annabeth's eyes followed his movements uneasily, the air around him was already condensing and falling to the ground.

"Percy?" She asked quietly.

"What?" The son of Poseidon snapped, turning his head in the blonde's direction. Then, his face softened and he sighed. "Sorry Annie."

Annabeth sighed. "It's going to be okay, Seaweed Brain. We're going to get her back."

Percy pursed his lips, sitting down next to Annabeth on the bed. "Yeah, I know."

Annabeth studied him quietly. "You're trembling." She noted, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Percy grabbed his Pearl the Octopus plushie and groaned, falling back onto his bed. He turned to his side, staring at the collection of Disney movie merchandise on his wall. May had given him two pictures - one from Hercules and another from Finding Nemo. Then, a knock sounded on the cabin door. Annabeth moved to get up but Percy shook his head.

"I'm not weak, Wise Girl, I can get it myself." He said, standing up and opening the door. That kid MJ had been with, John or Joshua or something. "Uh... can I help you?"

"Oh wow." The kid marveled, his eyes wide with stars practically beaming in them. "You're Percy Jackson! You're, like, so much cooler in person. I mean, you've ever only been in person. I meant up close. That probably sounded really weird. I mean- have you seen MJ? I was supposed to help her with archery today."

"Um..." Percy trailed.

***

"I'm going to ask you one last time - how can I get into Camp Half-Blood?" Kronos sneered. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, hesitantly taking the fabric out of her mouth.

MJ ran her tongue across her dry mouth, scrunching up her nose before opening her mouth. "You're way off base, I won't say it! get off my case, I won't say it!" She sang loudly and Kronos groaned, shoving the sock back in her mouth.

"Argh!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. "Sing one more time, I dare you."

It clearly wasn't a request and more of a threat but MJ just smirked, spitting the sock out into her lap and singing. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's our problem free... philosophy... hakuna matata!!" 

"Shut! Up!" Kronos shouted.

"You dared me to sing!" MJ countered. "Also, you're not playing this right. A Sing-A-Long requires people to sing along."

"I will break you." Kronos growled. "And when I do-"

"You'll what?" MJ cut him off, raising an eyebrow boredly. "You tied me up and put a dirty sock in my mouth and you seem to be the one in agony. Once you break me you'll be broken yourself."

"Why you little-" 

"JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ROC-"

"Stop that!"

"WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT 'YOU'RE WELCOME'?! FOR THE TIDES, THE SUN, THE SK-"

"AAAARRGHHH!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A week later**

"Where is she?" Jay whispered to himself, looking around the abandoned office building.

"I don't know." Annabeth replied. A few voices were heard and Annabeth froze, holding hands out in front of us. "Don't move."

"That girl is so annoying! I had to put earbuds in just to bring her dinner!" One voice complained. 

"Tell me about it! Master is getting impatient. I don't think he's willing to wait anymore." The other voice said. They all crouched into a corner as the voices got clearer. Three creatures walked past them. Empousas.

"Gods, do you ever shut up?!" A voice roared from what had to be the other side of the building.

"Luke." Annabeth whispered quietly.

"Kronos." Percy corrected. Annabeth showed no indication she heard him.

***

"No. No, I don't." May shook her head, coloring in the hair on her drawing of one of the faeries from camp.

"Don't get smart with me, girl." Kronos sneered, his face scrunched up in anger.

"You asked." May rolled her eyes.

Kronos growled, inhaling sharply before turning around and walking away. The other monsters in the room glanced between the two "siblings" uncertainly before scurrying out behind their leader. 

May reached for an empty garbage bag in the middle of the hall and put the sketchbook and pencils inside. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, and examined her reflection in the shard of a mirror Luke had given her.

Her normally bright and friendly blue eyes were dull, lifeless, and yellow from lack of water. There were deep bags under her eyes - she stayed awake in case anyone tried anything and annoying Kronos/Luke was the only way to get them to leave her alone but it was tiring. Her honey blonde hair was almost black with dirt and caked, dried blood. If she picked off the blood on her face she might've been able to see her freckles but she didn't have the energy. She was thinner, every other day Kronos had only given her stale bread and a small box of apple juice that had well passed the sell by date. 

It's not like he would end her. He needed her as bounty. But it's not like he treated her amazingly either. She was basically starved and the only reason she had art supplies was to shut her up.

"I look like death." May mumbled to herself.

"I feel that." A voice said from behind her and May whipped around to see a boy standing in the corner of the cell, half-hidden by shadows.

He really did look like death. His skin was a sickly pale, his black hair seemed even darker with dirt and it was littered with gold monster dust. His eyes were a deep, dull onyx and he was thin, so thin it was worrisome. He couldn't have been much older than May, maybe even a year younger. 

"Who are you?" May frowned.

"I'm Nico di Angelo. Who are you?" The boy stepped out of his corner a little bit.

"May Castellan Junior. How- how did you get in here?" The blonde slowly rose to her feet, taking a few steps closer to Nico.

"I shadow traveled. It's a Hades kid thing." He added upon her confused look. "Your brother locked you up in here?"

"He's not my brother, I hate him." May frowned deeply. Then, the shuffling of feet and a few voices could be heard coming closer to the cell. "Someone's coming. Probably some rogue demigods, the monsters are always louder. You need to leave. Now."

"Come with me." Nico held out a hand to the thirteen-year-old. 

May stared at his hand for a split second before the voices got even closer. She looked around the cell, contemplating whether she should wait for Percy and Annabeth. She knew they were going to come- well, she'd thought they were going to come. On a whim, she grasped his hand. "Fine. Get us out of here."

Nico nodded, pulling them into the shadows and a weird sensation flooded through May almost as if they were being sucked through a tube that drained you of warmth and the ability to feel anything. When the feeling stopped, May toppled over, Nico landing on top of her.

"Ow! Get off me di Angelo!" She huffed. Nico grunted, standing up.

"C'mon get up. Let's grab something to eat."

"...You teleported us to McDonald's? Really?"

"One, it's Shadow. Travel. Not teleportation - those are two completely different things. Two, shut up."

***

Percy, Jay, and Annabeth scurried over to the cell at the end of the hall. "MJ?" Percy called quietly. No answer. "MJ?"

Jay held out his arm and vines of flowers and berries grew out of the ground, moving it's way over to the cell. It felt around for a little bit before coming back to him. Percy tried to take a berry and Jay swatted his hand away, placing his palm on the plant and closing his eyes - almost as if he was listening to the plant.

Percy and Annabeth watched as his face fell and his eyes opened, wide and scared.

"What? What is it?" Annabeth whispered.

"She's gone."


End file.
